<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prize by Set_WingedWarrior</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24605227">Prize</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Set_WingedWarrior/pseuds/Set_WingedWarrior'>Set_WingedWarrior</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bumbleby Week 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bumbleby Week (RWBY), Bumbleby Week 2020 (RWBY), Children, F/F, basically a sequel of my cop yang au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:27:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24605227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Set_WingedWarrior/pseuds/Set_WingedWarrior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 7: Tiger/Dragon </p>
<p>Yang got a promotion, and wants to celebrate with a gift for her beloved kittens</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bumbleby Week 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Prize</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Guess who just got promoted!”</p>
<p>Yang triumphantly entered her home, with a proud smile on her face and glowing of her own satisfaction.</p>
<p>Yin and Kai didn’t waste any time to answer the call, and in a matter of seconds they were on their mother’s side.</p>
<p>“Way to go mom!”</p>
<p>“Wooohooo!”</p>
<p>The two girls cheered and Yang effortlessly picked them up in happiness.</p>
<p>Blake joined in the party more calmly.</p>
<p>“Congratulations…” Blake walked over and gave her wife a kiss “captain.”</p>
<p>“What can I say, apparently taking a bullet for an innocent makes a good impression.” She grinned and stole another kiss. “And now I want to celebrate! Starting with-” she moved her attention back to her children “getting you two one of these oversized plushes you always wanted!”</p>
<p>The three blondes of the house cheered loudly, while Blake simply raised an eyebrow “Are you really sure about that?”</p>
<p>“Why not? I can afford it, it’s cool, and it’ll make my kittens happy!”</p>
<p>“…you just want it yourself, don’t you?”</p>
<p>“There’s nothing wrong with appreciating this sort of things, thank you very much!” Yang pouted “And I deserve it.”</p>
<p>“You sure do.” Blake kissed her again “Fine, let’s do this.”</p>
<p>“Come on kids, go get ready!”</p>
<p>Yin and Kai didn’t need to be told twice.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tiger!”</p>
<p>“Dragon!”</p>
<p>“TIGER!”</p>
<p>“DRAGON!”</p>
<p>In hindsight, she should have seen that coming.</p>
<p>At the store, their beautiful beloved kittens were now fighting over what kind of giant plush they should get home as if it was a life or death situation.</p>
<p>Yang was grateful Blake stayed home for the moment; she just knew she wouldn’t have been able to handle that patiently.</p>
<p>“Girls, calm down!” Yang intervened “We’ll find a compromise, but first you need to stop yelling before they kick us out!”</p>
<p>Yang felt grateful for her job’s experiences, as they gave her that inhuman ability to calm down screaming people without screaming herself. She had her fair encounters with unstable people, and losing your cool definitely wasn’t helpful.</p>
<p>Yin and Kai stood respectively at the side of a big dragon and tiger plushes, arms crossed and pouting. Neither of them intended to give up on her plush.</p>
<p>
  <em>This isn’t going to end well…</em>
</p>
<p>“I call a debate! I can convince mom that the tiger is the clearly superior option!” Kai yelled. She was usually the calmer of the two, except when it was about things she was passionate about. And she must have been really passionate about that giant tiger.</p>
<p>“Bring it on! I’m older, smarter, and I’ll drag you down!” Yin’s response was not long in coming.</p>
<p>“GIRLS!” Yang blurted out. A few people turned around after hearing all that mess, so she lowered her voice down “Girls. You want a debate? Fine. Just don’t yell please or we’ll come back with no plush at all! Understood?”</p>
<p>The girls nodded fiercely, and the challenge was on.</p>
<p>A few minutes later, a debate in all respects was happening, and Yang was the judge of it all.</p>
<p>“Mother,” Despite it being Kai’s idea, Yin was the first one to expose her thesis “it’s obvious why we should get a giant dragon. Dragons are the coolest, perfect battle companions to ride, and they can also fly and breath fire! It would be the coolest thing to have one in our room! And, to conclude, it is part of mom’s name. It’s the best. I rest my case!”</p>
<p>“This is not a trial.” Kai commented, but still brushed it off to expose her own thoughts “Tigers are obviously superior! First, they’re real.” She gave a look at Yin, who just stuck her tongue out “In addiction, they’re just as cool! Strong, fast, an inspiration! And we’re more related to them!” she wiggled her ears in emphasis “And reminds us of mommy and our origins.”</p>
<p>“Do I need to remind you we are <em>cat</em> faunus?”</p>
<p>“Still felines! They’re everything we can aspire to be!”</p>
<p>“We can see them anytime at the zoo, we don’t need a plush!”</p>
<p>“Yes, we do!”</p>
<p>“Mom!” the two of them called with one voice.</p>
<p>Yang paled; she was supposed to take a decision now “You both gave good reasons, and I personally always loved both… I can’t decide!” Yang went in full crisis, her hands in her hair, not knowing what to choose.</p>
<p>Yin and Kai shared a look and a sly grin. Both of them prepared their best puppy eyes before speaking.</p>
<p>“Then don’t.”</p>
<p>Yang narrowed her eyes suspiciously “…what?”</p>
<p>“Don’t choose one and let’s get both!”</p>
<p>“We can do that, right?”</p>
<p>Yang looked back and forth her daughters, with confusion and a cold sweat. Their eyes got even bigger and shinier, and harder to fight.</p>
<p>Yang knew exactly what her kittens were doing.</p>
<p>
  <em>…Dammit. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Some time later they were back home, with two oversized plushes beside each of the girl’s bed, two really happy kids, and a very angry Blake yelling at Yang for letting their daughters’ shiny eyes get the better of her.</p>
<p>“What were you thinking! We don’t have enough space for two of them!”</p>
<p>“The girls don’t seem to mind the less space in their room though?”</p>
<p>Blake sighed, looking at their kittens happily playing with their new giant plushes.</p>
<p>Yang gave her an apologetic awkward smile, and Blake just couldn’t stay mad.</p>
<p>
  <em>My dumb adorable blondes. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I told you I got fond of the kids in Misfortune and Blessings. </p>
<p>Anyway, day 8 is coming too, don't worry!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>